


Bucky is Sad, and Sam is Awesome

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Good Boyfriend, Semi-verbal Bucky, Short One Shot, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: it's the title: bucky needs some comfort from his bf, sam





	Bucky is Sad, and Sam is Awesome

Sam woke up expecting the other side of the bed to be vacant (Bucky held odd hours and slept rarely) only to find that his boyfriend was actual there, for once. He wasn't complaining, really, but usually when Bucky broke his schedule it could mean one of several things: one, something was wrong with Sam (and that wasn't it) two, something was wrong with Steve, or three, something was wrong with Bucky. 

Considering Steve was no where in sight, Sam assumed it was Bucky that had something bothering him. Which he wouldn't allow. 

"Hey," Sam said, "What's going on, Barnes?" He kept his tone light, affectionate. Bucky shut down at any obvious signs of worry. 

Bucky, who'd had his eyes shut, peered at him without any trace of sleepiness. 

Sam wondered how long he'd been laying there, feigning sleep. 

"Tired," Bucky said. His voice was low, rough. It could be because he was actually tired, but Sam doubted that. 

"Uh huh," Sam said. He brushed his hand over Bucky's hair in slow, soothing motions. 

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Sam asked, tucking a loose strand behind Bucky's ear. 

Cool, metal fingers intertwined with his, drawing his hand away from Bucky's hair to lie between them on the bed. 

Bucky nodded, a slight movement Sam nearly didn't catch in the dark room. 

"Okay," Sam said, "I'm listening." 

Bucky stared at him, and Sam had the distinct feeling he was trying to speak. 

"You alright?" Sam asked, concern growing. 

Bucky shook his head. 

"What do you need?" 

Silence. A stoic expression. 

"Food?" No. "Water?" No. "Cuddles?" 

He recieved neither a negative or positive response. Which, was typical. Actually. 

"I get it. Too tough to ask for some love, huh?" 

Sam inched forward, drawing Bucky into his arms. The other man scooted down to rest his head in the crook of Sam's neck, arms wrapped around him. 

They laid like that for not long at all, before he felt a slight tremor go through Bucky's body. He rubbed his back, pulling him closer. 

"Hey, I'm here..."

Bucky's shoulders shook again, and Sam knew he was crying. 

"It's okay, just cry." He kissed the side of his head. "Just let it out." 

They stayed in bed for awhile after that and Sam later texted Steve to let him know Bucky and him would be staying in today.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, yeah the ending is rushed sue me


End file.
